Sportowe Wyzwanie czyli potworna gra w piłke
Odcinek 6 Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na wyspie 'Chris: '''Nie chcę mi się gadać jestem obrażony. WIęc oglądajcie Wyspe Totalnje Porażki -,- Domek Susłów '''Cleo: '''Nie wierze znowu glosowaliście na mnie. '''Teylor: '''Słuchaj jak się będziesz rządzić to tak. '''Cleo: '''Jak tak możecie. '''Molly: '''Normalnie. '''Solly: '''Wiesz nie lubimy cię. '''Molly: '''Za bardzo się rządzisz. '''Solly: '''O znowu się zgadzamy. '''Molly: '''Czy to nie cudowne. '''Gina: '''To jest raczej straszne. '''Zack: '''No straszne. '''Jack: '''Tak nas jest już tyylko ósemka. '''Dick: '''Tak, a ich dziesiątka. '''Solly: '''Nie no musimy w końcu wygrać! '''Molly: '''raz wygraliśmy już. '''Cleo: '''Tak ten jeden piękny raz. '''Dick: '''Nie ale serio musimy się zebrać do kupy. '''Jack: '''Zgadzam się! '''Cleo: '''A teraz razem Susły górą. '''Wszyscy: '''Susły górą! '''Gina: '''Ok znając Chris'a zaraz przyjdzie. '''Solly: '''Ale teraz mamy wolne. '''Molly: '''Na razie niestety. '''Solly: '''A potem zadanie. '''Molly i Solly: '''Nie! Domek Okoni '''Patrick: '''Super jest wygrywać! '''Emma: '''Tak znowu wygraliśmy. '''Egna: '''To jest super! '''Nelson: '''Haha to są ofiary te Susły. '''Carry: '''No totalnie. '''Nelson: '''Ale super. ''nagle Carry i ZNelson całują się 'Carry: '''Wiesz jesteś słodki. '''Nelson: '''I na wzajem Carry. '''Carry: '''Dziękuje. '''Nelson: '''Ja cię chyba kocham. '''Carry: '''Ja ciebie chyba też. '''Kim: '''O bracie. '''Piter: '''Hej Kim. '''Kim: '''Słuchaj jeżeli chcesz mnie poderwać to nie jesteś w moim typie. '''Piter: '''Wiem. '''Bob: '''Hej patrzcie boisko. '''Carry: '''Jak to boisko? '''Bob: '''No boisko patrzcie! Boisko '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj czeka was gra w pilke. '''Zack: '''Super wreszcie coś dla mnie! '''Patrick: '''Takl super. '''Chris: '''Składy po 5 osób i zaczynamy grę. ''u Susłów 'Cleo: '''Chłopacy cała wasza czwórka i Gina. '''Gina: '''Ja? Dlaczego ja? '''Cleo: '''Ja nie biegam , a Molly i Solly wiadomo. '''Gina: '''No ok. ''reprezentacja Susłów wychodzi u Okoni 'Kim: '''Chłopacy na boisko. '''Nelson: '''Z Patrickiem! '''Kim: '''Tak akurat was jest tyle. '''Sam: '''Ja się zgadzam. '''Bob: '''Ja też. '''Piter: '''I ja oczywiście też. ''reprezentacja Okoni wychodzi na boisko I połowa meczu 'Gina: '''Podaj do mnie! ''Zack podaje do Giny 'Gina: '''Jack! '''Jack: '''Tak i gooool! '''Zack: '''Brawo! '''Dick: '''Super Jack! Żądzimy! '''Gina: '''Brawo. ''tymczsem. 'Patrick: '''Do mnie! '''Nelson: '''Dobra łap! '''Patrick: '''Dobra biegnę. ''Zack odbiera Patrickowi piłkę 'Zack: '''I gooool. ''później 'Piter: '''Gooool! '''Chris: '''Koniec pierwszej połowy. Wynik Susly 2:1 Okonie. W czasie przerwy '''Solly: '''Dobra robota może wygramy! '''Molly: '''O było by super. '''Cleo: '''Tak dalej! ''tymczasem 'Kim: '''Nasi przegrywają. '''Carry: '''Jak im dodać zachęty? '''Egna; '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''Emma: '''Ja też II połowa meczu '''Patrick: '''Nelson łap! ''Gina przejmuje piłke 'Gina: '''Tak, jeszcze chwila! Tak Goool!!! '''Patrick: '''A niech to. '''Nelson: '''Trzymasz się z boku wszyscy musimy odrobić stratę. '''Bob: '''Tak z leow, w prawo, goool. '''Nelson: '''Jeszcze jeden gol i deziesięc minut. '''Zack: '''Do ciebie Dick! '''Dick: '''Jakc! ''Nelson przejmuje pilke 'Nelson: '''Sam! '''Sam: '''Piter! '''Piter: '''Bob! '''Bob: '''O nie Patrick! '''Chris: '''30 sekund! '''Patrick: '''Uda mi się!!! ''Patrick trafia w słupek 'Patrick: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Koniec meczu. Wygrwają Wrzeszczące Susły! '''Cleo: '''Brawo. '''Solly: '''Wspaniale. '''Molly: '''Niewiarygodnę. '''Chris: '''A was Okonie widzę na ceremonii. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Dziewięc pianek. Ok będę wam je rzucał. Nelson! '''Nelson: '''Hura! '''Chris: '''Carry, Emma, Kim, Ellie! '''Carry: '''Bezpiecznę! '''Emma: '''Super! '''Kim: '''Uff już się bałam a tutaj to. '''Chris: '''Ellie łap. '''Ellie; '''Dzięki. '''Chris: '''Pianka dla Pitera i Sama. '''Sam: '''Koszmarne. '''Chris: '''A ostatnia pianka jest dla ... Patricka! '''Nelson: '''Jak to? '''Kim: '''Niemożliwe! '''Ellie: '''Właśnie prawie cała drużyna na niego głosowała! '''Patrick: '''No to pa Bob! '''Bob: '''Alr jak nie rozumiem. '''Chris: '''Ochrona zabrać go! '''Bob: '''Nie możevie. ''pokazuje się material w którym Patrick zamienia głosy '''Patrick: '''Haha. '''Chris: '''I to na tyle żegnam do kolejnego odcinka Wyspy Totalnej Porażki!!!